


A More Gentlemanlike Manner

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rain, Regency Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Somehow, he missed the sound of footsteps on the marble, and it was only the faintest movement out of the corner of his eye that drew Hunk's attention to Keith Kogane, pale as a ghost in his dark jacket and just as rain-soaked as him.A rehash of the rain scene from the 1995 Pride & Prejudice movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A full AU is probably beyond me, but I really wanted to write Hunk and Keith yelling at each other passionately in the rain. Sorry for the lack of a proper ending.

A haze of fog drifted in from the distant hills of the forest, spreading its touch under the inconsistent patter of rain, now rolling in fat drops off of the portico roof. Hunk stood under the protection of the porch, fingers fumbling as he buttoned his coat against the chill. His eyes couldn't seem to focus.

Somehow, he missed the sound of footsteps on the marble, and it was only the faintest movement out of the corner of his eye that drew Hunk's attention to Keith Kogane, pale as a ghost in his dark jacket and just as rain-soaked as him. He couldn't help startling, and there was a half a breath where they only looked at one another. 

"Mr. Garrett," Mr. Kogane began. He seemed to be struggling to speak. "I - I cannot restrain myself any longer. Truly, the only reason I came to visit the Garrison estate was to see and speak to you. I have fought these past months against the expectations of my station, of my guardian, and my own misgivings about your origin, but I cannot - _will_ not - keep my silence."

Blinking in confusion, Hunk found his voice. "I - I don't understand - "

"I love you. Most - most sincerely." The words seemed to go as quickly as they arrived, swift as a raindrop bursting on the pavement. "And I beg you to accept my hand."

The rain fell harder.

"In marriage," Mr. Kogane added, as if there was any confusion.

"I am...sorry for whatever distress I might have caused," Hunk said, letting ingrained manners guide his words. "If I caused you trouble, then please know that it was done without intent."

Mr. Kogane's brow creased. "And?"

"I'm sorry to have drawn you here out of your way." Yes, Hunk's life would be so much easier if Mr. Kogane would just stay away.

"Is...that your response?"

"Yes. Sir."

Mr. Kogane opened his hands. "Do you - are you mocking me?"

"Certainly not!"

"Then you reject me."

"I fail to see how you could interpret it any other way," Hunk said, a sour burst of satisfaction rising in his throat. He added, "Though I suppose you will not longer have to battle against your misgivings."

"May I know _why_ I am subjected to such a completely heedless reply?" Mr. Kogane had moved past desperation, and now seemed to be veering into something like anger. The sheer _nerve_ \- Hunk bit his tongue. 

“Yes,” he replied coolly. “Indeed, I wonder at the fact that you believed I could consider someone who separated a beloved foster brother from your own friend.”

“This is about Mr. McClain?" Something in Mr. Kogane's expression seem to withdraw, and close away from sight. "I cannot deny that."

"Why would you do such a thing? And to your close friend, besides?"

"Because I believed your brother to be false."

That was the tipping point. Hunk drew himself up to his full height, only great effort keeping him from balling his fists and raising his voice. " _False_?"

"I watched them attentively and realized that Shirogane had formed a deeper attachment than was returned. And any casual observer could have seen that your brother did not limit his attentions to any other eligible guest in attendance - "

"That's just how he _is_!" Hunk snapped, his temper rising. "It's in his nature to be friendly - "

"One could say that same for Shirogane, and he too concluded the attachment was one-sided."

"Only because you convinced him so!"

"I was trying to protect him!"

“Before the day he received Shirogane's letter, I had never seen my brother cry,” Hunk said, voice low and vicious with the memory of Lance's hand clutching the paper so hard it ripped, his horrible, choked-off exclamation.

That seemed to give Mr. Kogane some pause. Hunk forged onwards. "I'm sure you found it easy to cast him in the role of - of some fortune hunter - "

"I did not think that!" But Mr. Kogane hesitated. "However, the implication was given..."

"Given by what? Our status?" Thunder rolled in the distance. "Our 'lack of connections'? It hardly seemed to trouble Shirogane at the time."

"No sir!" Mr. Kogane said sharply. "It was the behavior exhibited by your siblings, your parents, and even at times that odious cousin of yours!"

The next bolt of lightning was more felt than seen - it split the sky with a lighter shade of gray, and its retort was almost immediate, a loud, sharp _crack_. Hunk didn't move, a cold numbness sinking into his skin.

“I’m sorry,” Mr. Kogane said, gaze dipping. “That estimation does not include you. Or your brother.”

Hunk took a steadying breath. If this was going to be a time for honesty, then why not use it fully? "And what about Captain Rolo?"

Now that got a reaction. Mr. Kogane snapped to attention, and something in his appearance sharpened, narrowed, as he stepped closer. “Captain Rolo?"

“What explanation do you have for your actions toward him?”

Mr. Kogane’s mouth twisted. “I’m surprised that you take such a - sympathetic - interest in his affairs.”

“Despite his manners, it cannot be denied that he has suffered more than his share of misfortunes," Hunk said. "I neither like or trust the man, but I certainly have no problem believing that you would have done him such an injustice!"

Mr. Kogane let out a bitter laugh. "Yes, his misfortunes have been great indeed." He pushed a hand through the damp locks of his hair, pushing it back from his face. "If these are the offenses you lay against me, perhaps they might have been resolved had your pride - "

"My _pride_?!"

" - _your pride_ not been hurt by my admittance of the imperfections in our relationship. Would you expect me to be dishonest about that, and ignore the disadvantages of your situation?"

"And those are meant as the words of an honorable man!" The wind rose, whipping the rain into a frenzy. Hunk ignored the splatter of it against his coat, leaning forward and saying, "Since the moment I met you, your arrogance, your conceit, and your absolute disdain for the feelings of others informed me that you were the last man in all of creation I would wish to marry."

Mr. Kogane stayed perfectly still, breathing gone harsh under the sound of the rain. "Then - forgive me, sir, for wasting your time so needlessly." 

He whirled around and strode back out into the storm. Hunk watched, waiting until his silhouette was hidden by the mist and lashing rain before he gave himself permission to turn away.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
